The Darkovia War
by Pokeshipper99
Summary: My second Adventure Quest story. A terrifying war breaks out in Darkovia between the Vampires and Werewolves with humans caught in the middle. Who will emerge victorious? Rated for violence. Why isn't a genre called Action? No fair....
1. Character Introduction

**(A/N)**

**So.. uh… (stammers) I… um, like, deleted the Return to Kanto story… (dodges baseball bat hits from Pearlshipping fans) we're in for a whole new story. I don't own the idea of this story, abstow89 does. **

**Character Introduction **

Name: Zachary

Age: 20

Sub-Race: Human

Class: Wizard

Armour and Weapon: Dracolich Rider Armour, Brihaldo Blade, Pulverized Frostshard Shield

Description: A young man who likes to uphold justice, Zac enjoys himself in Lore by killing evil monsters and anything that's evil. He hates wars but always side with the humans or elves.

* * *

Name: Alice

Age: 18

Sub-Race: Human

Class: Ninja

Armour and Weapon: Shinobi Suzuku, Pzycho's Blade, Ice Shield

Description: Zac's good friend, Alice has an interest in the Vampires, but she will side with humans in wars all the same. She goes around exploring instead of slaying monsters as she doesn't like violence.

* * *

Name: Tetris

Age: 27

Sub-Race: Vampire

Class: Wizard

Armour and Weapon: Blue Wizard Robe, VampSword, VampShield

Description: Doesn't encourage wars but doesn't dare to go against the words of Safiria or a Vampire Lord. He is a powerful Wizard and is the most skilled mage in the whole of Safiria's clan of Vampires.

* * *

Name: Valerie

Age: 21

Sub-Race: Werewolf

Class: Fighter

Armour and Weapon: Lycan, Werewolf Blade, Square Wolf Shield

Description: Enjoys violence, but unlike other werewolves, eats food humans eat rather than blood. She was bitten by a Were-King terrorizing her village when she was 3, and is constantly bullied by Nero, a Werewolf bully a few years older than her.

**(A/N) Will produce the first chapter a few minutes later. I'm going out soon. Oh by the way, Happy New Year! **


	2. The Escape

**(A/N) **

**Let's cut to the crap and start the story! My, I can't wait =D. **

"Hello, Yulgar, Hans, and Robina." I greeted the three people standing in the inn at once. "Morning, Zac." Hans grinned at me, and Yulgar shot me a thumbs-up sign. "Good thing you came, Zac. I was just about to get your butt outta' your room upstairs. Artix called to request you to go to Darkovia to meet him." Robina said.

"Darkovia? You mean the WereVampia?" I chuckled, and waved goodbye as I stumbled out of the inn. Just then, a shadow zoomed past me. I didn't even have to move to find out who it was.

"Alice, stop doing that. My hair will get messy." I complained. Alice laughed, and put up her ninja helmet, showing a little bit of her face. "I thought you don't wake up until afternoon." she smirked.

"Artix requested me to go to Darkovia to meet up with him." I retorted. "Oh fine. I'll tag along then." Alice grinned, and climbed stealthily like a cat onto the roof of Aria's pet shop. I sighed. "Fine, but don't yell for help if a vampire try to make you into cheese on the way."

_**10 minutes later **_

"I thought it was early morning?" Alice grumbled, as she stared at the dark sky. "You idiot. Is this the first time you've been to Darkovia? It's always dark in here. Or it won't be named Dark-ovia." I scoffed.

The two of us ventured deeper, only to be stopped by a barrier. "What's this? A barrier?" Alice placed a finger on the invisible barrier, then said, "confirmed it's from Warlic."

"Smart." laughed a voice, and Warlic revealed himself, holding his blue orb as usual. Artix came out of the bushes. "You see, there's a Vampire Versus Werewolf war going on."

"War? Again?" Alice and I muttered. "Okay, I know you dislike wars, but we didn't start it. In fact, we never start wars. We've got to stop this one before one of the sub-races are cleansed from this world forever!" Artix announced.

"And I thought you hated these kind of creatures….." I snickered. "Not them. It's the Undead that's my enemy. We've got to stop this war instead of munching on popcorn and bet on which of the Sub-Races will win!" Artix said in a pro sort of way. I sniggered.

_**Deeper in Darkovia, Vampire Castle **_

"Let me go, you noob!" Valerie yelled, as she struggled. But the ropes held her tight.

"You can't escape, stop struggling before I break open your head and chew on your brain!" the Vampire Lord growled.

Valerie stopped struggling at once. "There, now, that's better. Now you should just be roped there quietly until the war is over. After that, you'll get killed. Sad, huh?" the Vampire Lord cackled.

Valerie became offended, and soon, sharp teeth began growing. She morphed into her Werewolf form, and roared at the laughing Vampire Lord. "You can't do anything, sucker. Darkovia will be cleansed of werewolves forever!"

"You forgot to rope one thing. My mouth and leg!" Valerie's leg wrapped around the Vampire Lord's leg and pulled him closer, before Valerie bit hard on his arm. The Vampire Lord yelled, and Valerie bit his skin away, and threatened, "if you don't untie me, you'll face your doom."

The Vampire Lord untied Valerie quickly, trying to escape from the leg that was wrapped around his. Valerie roared, happy with freedom. "Let me go!" the Vampire Lord yelled. "Unfortunately, no." Valerie strangled the Vampire Lord and smashed him against the wall, before stabbing him with her Werewolf Blade.

When it was confirmed the Vampire Lord had died, Valerie slipped away and two Vampire Warrior guards spotted her. "An escaped Werewolf! Capture her, Zemos!" one of the Vampire Warriors yelled.

Zemos edged forward and was about to strike Valerie, but she twisted the sword out of his hands and stabbed it into his own stomach instead. "Can't you see I'm injured, Helton?!" Zemos yelled, and his friend rushed over, pushing Valerie away and taking the sword out of Zemos's badly injured abdomen.

Valerie smashed Helton's head and blocked as the vampire slashed her with his sword, causing a scar at her arm in the process. Valerie tore off the vampire's armour with her teeth and strangled him to death, before stabbing Zemos until he was dead.

Valerie sniffed and caught scent of other werewolves. She traced the scent and ended up in a small room. Three Vampire Warriors were torturing two unmorphed Werewolves. "Stop it, bloodsuckers!" Valerie yelled, and stabbed her Werewolf Blade into a Vampire's brain, killing him.

**(A/N) Lots of violence, huh? **


	3. Showdown in Vampire Castle

**(A/N) **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Adventure Quest, but Artix Entertainment does. So ask them if you want to buy the entire game. **

"Here we are." I announced. "The Vampire Castle."

"It should be interesting to study the vampires up close." Alice nodded. Then she cringed. "Even if there's blood and violence…."

"Don't worry. With Vampire Slayer Edward here, we'll be okay." I assured her, and a voice yelled out from the shadows, "it's not Edward, you idiot! It's E!" E

E came out of the bushes and held up a saber and a gun. "Well, I'm all ready to slay some bloodsuckers. Let's go!" E kicked open the door, and we walked inside.

"Intruders! Kill them! Agroth and Jen!" a Vampire Lord shrieked, and the two Vampire Warriors named Agroth and Jen edged forward.

"Hah! Please let me handle this, adventurers!" E held up a hand to stop us. "Eat the blasts of my gun!" E blasted a vampire with bullets and attacked wildly with his light saber. The vampire yelled at the damage of light and tried resisting the pain.

"Hah! His freaking life is left at my hands." E laughed. "You're wrong, bloodsucker slayer!" a voice cackled from behind him, and pushed him away violently. Jen stood there, breathing heavily, smirking.

Agroth got up, and pointed his VampSword at E. "Let's kill him together, Jen!" Agroth suggested, and Jen nodded.

"Hold it! Frost!" I cast the cold spell, and it struck the vampire Agroth, causing him to freeze. "Holy fried frogzard legs!" Agroth screamed in terror, before the ice clasped him up and went over his head. He became a icy cold blue statue.

"Oh shit." Jen stared at Agroth, then glared at me. "You big nerdy fool, you know what I'll do to you…" Jen started, before Alice zapped at Jen with a Ninja Death Strike. Jen screamed before he dropped down, dead.

"You hear that?" E asked. "Looks like it's coming from there!" Alice pointed to a room.

BAM!

A Vampire Warrior was thrown out of the room, and his head struck the wall, fainting. A werewolf ran out of the door, saliva dripping from it's long tongue. The werewolf was carrying two unconscious people, who looked very human.

"Get out of my way, human!" the werewolf growled. "Oh yeah? We'll see where you're going!" E blasted the werewolf three times. "Urgh!" the werewolf howled in anger, and his furry hand swiped at the Vampire Slayer, causing him to fall.

"Levitate!" I pointed at a table and the table flew into the air, and I pointed at the growling werewolf, and the table smashed into the werewolf's head. The werewolf dropped down and the hair disappeared. The werewolf transformed from a furry hairball to a human-like person.

I wasn't surprised. Werewolves could morph into humans and morph into their werewolf forms when they wanted to. They would morph into a human when injured.

"Say goodbye." E chuckled, and was about to slice the injured girl, but her fingers grew into claws and gripped hold of E's neck.

"You better get your stupid sword away from me, human. Or we'll both die." the human werewolf, Valerie, instructed, roaring.

"Why don't you let me go first?" E frowned. I was about to move, but the human werewolf noticed me. "You move a foot, and your little Slayer friend dies." the human werewolf growled.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you try beating my agility?" Alice smirked, and in a second, she was behind the human werewolf. "Sui-Ka Cast!" Alice attacked, and the human werewolf growled, and gripped her wound hard, falling to the ground.

"Three werewolves and three humans! Kill them, my clan members!" the Vampire Lord roared, and Vampire Warriors edged forward, their teeth bared.

"Unfortunately for you, we have the ultimate weapon, garlic!" I produced the garlic that Warlic had handed to me. "Nooooooo!!! Your freaking ultimate weapon is our ultimate…. weakness… uh…." the vampires fainted one by one after smelling the disastrous smell of the smelly garlic. I almost fainted, too. Did Warlic mix his garlic with a pair of dirty socks?

The Vampire Lord's head was spinning, but he could resist fainting. "Why isn't he out cold yet?" I asked, and the Vampire Lord snarled. "I may be weakened by garlic but I am able to resist fainting! Only the best vampires in our clan have this power!"

"I'll take it from here, then." E jumped at the Vampire Lord, and struck him with his light saber. "Argghhh!" E managed to knock the Vampire Lord unconscious.

"Now to deal with you." E pointed at Valerie.

_**The 3**__**rd**__** floor of the Vampire Castle **_

At the highest point of the Vampire Castle, two figures were visible.

"You have done well coaching the junior vampire mages, Tetris. You'll therefore now be a Vampire Lord Mage instead of a mere vampire." Safiria said, and with a flick of a finger, Tetris could feel more power seeping into his body.

"Thank you, Queen Safiria. I take my leave." Tetris summoned his newly-got wings and flew down the long flight of stairs. "Tetris! Tetris! Bad news! A werewolf has escaped and bailed out two other werewolves while three humans have broke into the castle! One of them seems to be a VampireSlayer!" the Vampire Warrior cried, and Tetris nodded and flew down the stairs quickly.

"What the hell…" Tetris looked at us, and I snickered. "Feel our ultimate weapon!" I lamely produced the garlic, and Tetris pinched his nose, groaning. "Stop it, take that away!" Tetris fired fire bolts at the garlic and it exploded into pieces.

"What the… You're a mage?" I stared. Tetris didn't answer and yelled, "Rainstorm!" sending a shower of rain at us, washing us away like a tsunami.

"I'll fight magic with magic, Summon Ninja Tortoise!" Alice jumped forward and summoned her trusty partner, a tortoise wrapped in ninja clothing.

"I should be the one to say that." I snorted, and shouted, "Flame Wheel!" I engulfed myself in flames and rolled toward Tetris, smashed Tetris against the wall, burning him at the same time.

"Shadowbat Swarm!" Tetris summoned a swarm of dark bats. "Fire Bat Swarm!" I summoned fire bats and they attacked the dark bats. "Trying to distract me, huh?" I grinned at him, and punched his face.

"That hurt!" Tetris snarled, and leaped forward to strangle me. Just then, Alice's tortoise sped at Tetris and bit his arm hard, causing him to yell. "Thanks, Joe." I said, addressing the tortoise, and whacked Tetris again, this time smashing him against the wall. Before he could react, I tossed him towards the stairs.

Three Vampire Warriors rushed down the flight of stairs, and E blasted out their brains with a cannon he named Garlic Boom. "Thanks Edward." I said. "The name's E!" he growled, and I nodded, smirking.

"Elemental Sphere: Fire!" Tetris attacked, and the burning blast knocked me back. "Let me try." Alice said, and yelled, "Ninja Death Strike!"

"Uhhh!!!" Tetris went tumbling into Valerie, who snarled at him angrily. He had only 59 HP left, while Valerie had only 30 HP.

"Get off me you freaking bloodsucker!" Valerie pushed Tetris off her, and kicked him in the gut. He yelled and screamed, "Levitate!"

Tetris lifted Valerie magically and tossed her at E. "That was a fine trick. Now, if you would please come with me…." Tetris levitated the close-to-death Valerie up, before levitating the two unconscious werewolves, and zoomed off.

"He's even faster than you!" I exclaimed. Alice frowned. "Well, let's see who's more superior in battle then! I'm going after that bloodsucker, you better don't follow!" with that, Alice sped off in the direction where Tetris was heading.

"But you can't. It's too dangerous." I protested. "Well, I'll just prove I can kill him! He's low on HP anyway." Alice argued back, and rushed off. Even if I wanted to catch up, Alice was way too fast for me. I sighed.

_Girls. What a problem they are! _

_**Vampire Castle Jail **_

"You can get the hell in there while Safiria decides what to do with you. Don't even try to escape, because this cell has ten locks, and only Safiria has the ten keys, so I can't let you out even if I want to." Tetris shrugged, and was about to walk off when there was a cloud of smoke.

"Who's there?!" Tetris yelled, but no one answered. "Who was the idiot who rushed in here and disappear? Where?! Show yourself!" Tetris barked. "If you insist." Alice jumped down from the ceiling and sat on Tetris, kicking him in the gut.

"Get off me, human!" Tetris grabbed hold of Alice's shirt and tossed her away. He ran at Alice, and forced her into a cell, before locking it. "You can stay there, human. Safiria will decide how to punish you for your interfering methods." Tetris walked away, cackling at how he could 'pwn' three fools in such a short time.

**(A/N) Poor Alice has been captured, along with Valerie and two other werewolves. Can they escape? Find out more in the next chapter! Here's a sneak peek! **

**Chapter 4 Sneak Peek: **

"Let me out!" Alice yelled, thrashing her arms at the cell wall. "Shut up, you freak. We'll all die." Valerie's voice replied. "I don't believe this! You freaking vampires let me out!" Alice shouted.

"Here they are." said Tetris's voice, and footsteps could be heard. The Vampire Queen, Safiria, observed Alice carefully. "Let me go you ugly vampire!" Alice yelled.

"Ugly? Do you know how I created my clan of vampires? I ATTRACTED them before biting them! Do you know how many foolish humans would become a vampire just to get in bed with me?" Safiria shrieked, and Alice cringed.

"Not me, sassy woman!" a voice yelled, and the two vampires turned around. "Why, what a surprise." Safiria cackled, and Tetris frowned at the grinning figure standing just outside the Vampire Castle Jail.


	4. Showdown in Vampire Castle 2

**(A/N) **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Adventure Quest, although it's a good game. Not as good as AQ Worlds though…. ****P.S This entire chapter is Normal POV. **

"Let me out!" Alice yelled, thrashing her arms at the cell wall. "Shut up, you freak. We'll all die." Valerie's voice replied. "I don't believe this! You freaking vampires let me out!" Alice shouted.

"Here they are." said Tetris's voice, and footsteps could be heard. The Vampire Queen, Safiria, observed Alice carefully. "Let me go you ugly vampire!" Alice yelled.

"Ugly? Do you know how I created my clan of vampires? I ATTRACTED them before biting them! Do you know how many foolish humans would become a vampire just to get in bed with me?" Safiria shrieked, and Alice cringed.

"Not me, sassy woman!" a voice yelled, and the two vampires turned around. "Why, what a surprise." Safiria cackled, and Tetris frowned at the grinning figure standing just outside the Vampire Castle Jail.

"Alright, let the girl go bloodsucker, I'll take her place." Zachary glared at Safiria. "I hate disturbances. Attack, Tetris!" Safiria commanded, and Tetris flew forward, kicking Zachary as he did.

"Time ta' show your powers! Lightning Minion, attack!" Zachary shouted, and lightning attacked Tetris, knocking him back. A human-like thing made of lightning appeared, roaring.

"Frost Bite!" Zachary attacked Safiria, but she disappeared into thin air. "Elemental Explosion!" Zachary yelled, and the cell exploded into a hundred pieces. "Thanks, Zac." Alice said shyly. "No prob." Zachary grinned, and said, "Lightning Minion, that's enough."

The Lightning Minion flickered away. The injured Tetris stood up. "Get me with your best shot, human! Why did you stop?" Tetris growled, his teeth bared. "I didn't say I was gonna let you off. Elemental Explosion! Frost Bite!" Zachary cast two spells at once as he and Alice ran out of the jail.

KA-BOOM!!!!!

When the smoke cleared, an ice statue of Tetris could be seen, while three werewolf ice statues were found in the cell.

"Do you think they will find a way to break out of the ice?" Alice asked. "Maybe. We'll just have to take them out again." Zachary shrugged, then became serious. "We should go and see E. He might have been attacked."

Sure enough, E had been ambushed by five Vampire Warriors. "I knew there were vampires lying in the shadows." E groaned, as he blasted a vampire off him with his gun. Another leaped forward, and E slashed him with his saber.

"Who's next?" E said sarcastically, and blasted off another vampire. Before he could kill any vampire, the door swung open, and a horde of werewolves stepped into the Vampire Castle, growling, with saliva dripping from their mouths.

"Alright bloodsuckers, why don't you give us your hostages and everything will be fine?" an Alpha Werewolf growled. A Vampire Lord flew at the Alpha Werewolf and attacked his gut, before taking him away.

"There goes Colf!" one of the Werewolf Warriors cried. "I'll catch that bloodsucker." another Alpha Werewolf growled, and ran after the flying Vampire Lord.

"What're ya' looking at? This battle ain't over!" E pulled a vampire by the hair and tossed him out to the werewolves, before tossing the other vampires out. "Look! Injured vampires! Get them!" the Werewolf Warriors began munching on the terrified Vampire Warriors.

"That should take care of them." E muttered. Just then, Zachary and Alice appeared behind him. "What's wrong?" they asked. "Werewolves came to ambush the Vampire Castle. Looks like their favourite food is Vampire Steak with Tomatoes, so we'll have no problem letting the werewolves finish the vampires we can't finish, before killing them all." E said.

"Sounds good. What about Warlic and Artix? They were supposed to check the Werewolf Lair along with Wolfwing." Alice said. "They should be doing okay. For now, all we have to worry about is to take out the werewolves here and the vampires." E muttered.

_**Meanwhile….**_

"Let us in, wolf-breath." Wolfwing ordered, and the Werewolf Gate shot back, "you guys aren't werewolves. Unless you goody-two shoes would like to be one? Hahahaha!" the Werewolf Gate burst into laughter, before Warlic silenced him with a magic spell.

"What was that?" Artix said in amazement. "The Nerve Spell. Stuns the foe for ten minutes. We'd better go in right now." Warlic opened the Werewolf Gate's mouth, the entrance to the Werewolf Lair, and crept in. Wolfwing and Artix followed.

"We could finish off some werewolves here, can't we?" Wolfwing asked eagerly. "Sure, Mr. Werepyre. If they try to hurt us." Artix said. "If?" Wolfwing groaned.

"Yes." Artix nodded. "Intruders! Get them, warriors!" an Alpha Werewolf cried, and dozens of Werewolf Warriors charged forward. Wolfwing raised an eyebrow at Artix. "You were saying?"

"Get them!" Warlic yelled.

**(A/N) I'm confused whether they're trying to slay all the vampires and werewolves or stopping the war. Ah, well. I create the story and I created them anyway. **


	5. A Fight and Freedom

**(A/N) **

**Won't be able to write after this chapter until next Friday. Sorry but my parents just forbid me to use this piece of square technology at the weekdays except for Friday. So… yeah. **

The two frozen statues stood still in the Vampire Castle Jail. However, Zachary had forgot to freeze Valerie's right hand, and she used it to scratch the ice away violently. Finally, she was free and her brain was warm and normal again, instead of being cold and still. She banged her left frozen arm on the cell and the ice broke.

"I've got to find a way out of here…" Valerie thought for a moment, before taking out her metal hard Fighter Armour she had secretly kept when she joined the ranks of the lycans. As far as she knew, it was illegal to wear any kind of clothing except the Lycan armour when you're within the ranks of lycans, and it meant death to go against the rule. Still, she donned the Fighter Armour, and soon she could use her preferred skills of a Fighter instead punching and kicking like a werewolf.

Valerie had been trained to be a Fighter since 2. The skills still stuck with her when she was bitten by a fellow werewolf. She tried to remember the skills a Fighter had and recalled when she was with Blackhawke at the Fighters Training Arena.

_**Flashback **_

"Can you tell me your secrets of being a powerful and great fighter, Uncle Blackhawke?" the 2-year-old, soon-to-be werewolf shook the most powerful Fighter in the whole of Lore eagerly until he nearly passed out.

"Fine. You must promise not to give these secrets out to anyone else, okay? This is top-secret Fighter info. Even Level 10 Fighters will not have the ability I am going to teach you now. But we have to start with Level 1 Fighter first. I'll teach you the basic skills first." Blackhawke began demonstrating the basic Fighter skills.

_**Finally after hours of teaching **_

_This kid's good. She's defeated Krull, fifty Vampire Warriors, a Vampire Lord, a controlled moglinster, and Zhilo himself. It's time to teach her the abilities of a true, great Fighter which no normal Level 10 Fighter can master! _Blackhawke thought.

"Hey, kid, what's your name again? Valerie? Okay. This is one of the best Fighter attacks, you can strike both Rhubarb the Pirate and Galanoth the Dragonslayer at once with this. Mega Sword Blast! Blackhawke yelled, and his sword became a powerful bright beam that ripped apart one of the punching bags. As soon as the smoke from the blast cleared, fifty swords that looked quite alike like Blackhawke's sword appeared and flung themselves at other punching bags.

_**End of Flashback **_

"Mega Sword Blast!"

The cell ripped apart with a single blast. Swords flew from the smoke and slammed at the wall. A particular sword flew into Valerie's hand and she glared at the Tetris ice statue.

Valerie was about to step out of the jail cruelly when she thought about what her mother said to her when she was still training in the rank of a Fighter. "Dear, Valerie, I know you'll become the greatest Fighter of all time when you're a neat teen, but you shouldn't be cruel to enemies when they're already at the brink of dying. Learn to forgive and forget."

Valerie stared at her palm, which now rolled into a fist. Should she do it?

Valerie hesitated, and reluctantly shouted, "Mega Sword Blast!" the ice tore into pieces and Tetris flew at the wall, shocked. "What the hell…" Tetris jumped up and swung his staff at Valerie. "You must have tried to kill me when I was frozen. Luckily something blasted me out of that horrible statue!" Tetris accused.

"I was the one who saved you, idiot. Don't start another attack, or you'll just be putting your life at risk. Don't make my sword misunderstand your body is a place to explore and stabs into it to find treasure." Valerie muttered. The last sentence was meant to be a joke, but Valerie didn't show signs it was at all, looking rather solemn.

"Uh… Okay…" Tetris stepped back. He had witnessed how powerful Valerie's blast was, when the ice around his head broke. That was when he regained consciousness.

"Thanks. I'll just release you from Vampire Castle. Even, okay? Don't remind me of this when we meet on the battlefield." Tetris walked out of the jail, Valerie following closely behind.

"Tetris? What're you doing? What the…" the Vampire Warrior stared at Valerie, noticing her werewolf features at once, even though she looked rather human. "What?! You released a werewolf?!" the Vampire Warrior yelled.

Valerie let out a low growl, and hairs began sprouting from her body. She morphed into her werewolf form, and slammed her razor sharp sword with the vampire's face, before attacking his gut. "Noooo! Not there!" the vampire squealed, but Valerie just went on and on, and finally, she strangled the vampire dead.

"I didn't give you the rights to kill any vampires." Tetris said angrily, but Valerie just smashed him in the face and pinned him on the wall. "No one commands me except Alpha Werewolves." with that, Valerie smashed Tetris against the wall before dumping him on the ground. She walked on alone.

"That idiot… I'll show you!" Tetris breathed hard, and muttered, "Levitate!"

"Mega Sword Blast!" before the Levitate spell could react, Valerie's agile attack had knocked Tetris a meter away, and the swords flung at him, two stabbed him in the abdomen. He howled in pain, and pulled the swords out.

"I'll get you later, gotta get Vampire First-Aid." Tetris growled, and staggered off, clutching his wound.

Valerie glared at him for one more time as he staggered away. Then she walked to the large doors leading to the exit of the Vampire Castle without saying a word.

**(A/N) The two rivals have parted ways, but fate will ensure they'll meet again. **


	6. Showdown in Werewolf Lair

**(A/N) **

**It's me again, yeah. My school days have been packed. That means I can only write on Fridays to Sundays or maybe some other weekday when my Dexterity is good enough to sneak up on the computer. Oh, and I use Luck too. **

"Cya, Fido!" Artix smashed three werewolves at once with his axe and they were blown away by the impact. "Nerve." Warlic stunned all the werewolves except the one Wolfwing was crushing continuously.

"You should let him go now, Wolfwing. He's dead already, anyway." Warlic said. Wolfwing smashed the dead werewolf on the wall.

A Werewolf Warrior strode down the stairs and saw the three protagonists. "Intruders! I've got to ring the alarm!" the werewolf was about to run upstairs when Wolfwing flew at the running werewolf and smacked the werewolf's cheek. The werewolf tumbled down the flight of stairs.

Wolfwing crushed the werewolf's face and pinned him to the wall. "Do you have any bloodsuckers held hostage here?" Wolfwing asked politely. "Y…Y…Yes… In the nearest room…" the werewolf stammered.

"Thanks." Wolfwing crushed the werewolf to death and threw the werewolf on the floor. "Let's hurry." Wolfwing flew to a direction. Warlic and Artix followed.

"Let us go, bad breaths!" a voice yelled, and there was the sound of struggling. The threesome pushed open the door and two Alpha Werewolves and the Were-King glared at the three. "Intruders! Get them!" the Were-King yelled, and the three big werewolves jumped at Warlic, Artix and Wolfwing.

"Ah, a werepyre." Were-King tried to punch Wolfwing, but he flew up to dodge. "It is my pleasure of killing a Sub-Race leader." Wolfwing grinned and grabbed the Were-King and flew into the air.

"Get me down, Were-Sucker!" Were-King howled. "A creative name." Wolfwing commented, and dropped the Were-King onto one of the vampire hostages. The chair the hostage was sitting on crashed and he was free to walk around.

"One of the hostages has escaped!" Were-King exclaimed, and captured the vampire in his strong claws. "Eat this, dogface!" Wolfwing attacked Were-King at the back of his head, and grabbed the vampire by the shoulders.

"What are you doing?! Let me go!" the scared vampire shouted. "You're coming with me. I have more strength than a Vampire Lord, much less a mere Vampire Warrior. If you still try to struggle, we have to do it the rough way." Wolfwing growled, and the Vampire Warrior stopped struggling at once.

"Don't drip your saliva on me, foul face." Warlic said, and hit the Alpha Werewolf at his neck with an extra effective Nerve spell.

The Alpha Werewolf tried to move, but he couldn't. He couldn't even move his eyes. He could only blink them. "Take this!" Warlic sent the Alpha Werewolf flying with an Amplify.

"Holy Light!" Artix attacked the Alpha Werewolf with a strong and powerful skill, making the Alpha Werewolf lose 300 HP. "I can strike down opponents with one blow. But since I'm dealing with a monster with 900+ HP, looks like I'll have to strike a little more. Holy Light!" Artix attacked again, and the Alpha Werewolf lost 330 HP.

"Rrrargghhh!" the Alpha Werewolf roared and snatched Artix's axe. "Nooooo! My axe, my axe!" Artix yelled, and jumped at the werewolf but he kicked him away. "Let me help." Wolfwing flew at the werewolf gripping the vampire so tightly his shoulder hurt.

Wolfwing knocked the werewolf away and snatched the axe, tossing it at Artix, and attacked the werewolf with a claw, stealing a total of 278 HP. "Final blow! Holy Light!" Artix finished the screaming 300 HP left werewolf and he dropped onto the ground, his eyes shutting.

"You haven't defeated me yet!" Were-King stood up, bleeding, and jumped at Artix, twisting his arm. "Uwarrgghhh!!!" Artix yelled in pain, and Warlic shouted, "Elemental Explosion!"

The Were-King was thrown back, but blocked the attack with his furry arms. All he got was one or two scratches in each of his arm. "Cheap one, mage." Were-King spun Artix around and around and threw him at Warlic. Both Warlic and Artix went colliding into the wall.

Wolfwing stared at the two, then glared at the snarling Were-King. "Eat this!" Wolfwing delivered his fist into Were-King's face. His eye began bleeding. Wolfwing crushed Were-King's nose and it began bleeding.

"Stop it!" Were-King used his strong claws to crush Wolfwing's body. Wolfwing didn't release his grip and threw Were-King at the wall. Were-King hugged Wolfwing like a giant plush toy, bringing him along as he collided with the wall.

"I'll see you next time. Gotta go bandage myself." Were-King punched Wolfwing and crushed his stomach before zooming off. "Owww…" Wolfwing groaned.

Artix smashed apart the chair the second vampire hostage was tied to and freed the vampire. The vampire was about to run away when Wolfwing threw the other vampire hostage at the second one, making them collide. Warlic then silenced them with his Nerve spell.

"Come on, Wolfwing, Artix. We'll go and meet E, Alice and Zac and lock them in the Guardian Tower jail cell."

**(A/N) I hope it's cool. Thanks for reading. I know it's as good as AE, don't tell me ;D the next chapter will continue tomorrow, so stay tuned, alright? **


	7. The Battlefield

**(A/N) **

**I was bored so I just decided to type in a chapter. And if any of you are interested in the game category Runescape, PM me to join my Community, The Runescape Library, and you can put ANY kind of Runescape stories in. **

"Hah! Welcome back, Doggy Val!" a werewolf, Nero, shouted. Valerie wiped away some blood from her face, and growled at Nero. "Stop calling me that."

"Behind you!" Nero yelled, and Valerie spun round. A Vampire Warrior lashed out at her, and Valerie fought back. She kicked the Vampire Warrior in both knees, and he fell down, yelping. Valerie then stabbed the vampire to death.

_**Vampire Castle **_

"Tetris! You okay?" a new Vampire Warrior who joined their Sub-Race a month ago rushed into the Vampire First-Aid Room.

"Yeah. Got attacked by a werewolf." Tetris muttered, as he stuck a plaster on the wound where Valerie's sword had stabbed him. "I'm okay, Flip. Really."

The vampire named Flip nodded and sat beside the injured Tetris. "I do wish I could fight for the vampires. Unfortunately, Queen Safiria doesn't allow new recruits to be on the battlefield." Flip groaned.

"Don't worry. You'll be a fine warrior one day." Tetris patted Flip on the shoulder. Suddenly, two badly injured vampires staggered into the First Aid. "Dick and Joe! What the…" Flip stared at the bad wounds, and Joe suddenly collapsed.

"Joe! Joe!" Dick tried to shake his friend up, but he was still unconscious. "Don't worry. He's not dead, he's just exhausted." Tetris noted, seeing Joe was still breathing.

"How's things on the battlefield?" Tetris asked. "All the werewolves are aiming for the junior Vampire Warriors. Some of them, including us, could flee while some were killed." Dick said in a panic. "I'll run there at once and see what I can do." Tetris nodded. "Meanwhile, help yourself to the bandages. Heal yourself well before you meet me on the battlefield, alright?"

_**Battleon, Guardian Tower **_

Wolfwing grinned as he threw the two vampires into the cell. A Guardian, Nimrod, locked it. "Both the Sub-Races are getting more and more enraged." Nimrod informed all of us. "Why don't we interrupt their battle and kill as many werewolves and vampires as we can?" E grinned.

"I agree. We can crush as many guys as we can!" Wolfwing nodded. "But both the races might kill you." Nimrod interrupted. "Bah! I can win a Tug-O-War between a five Vampire Lords!" Wolfwing roared.

"Don't be rash, Wolfwing." I said. "Well, we could give it a shot, couldn't we?" E said. Everyone hesitated, before nodding doubtfully.

_**Darkovia Battleground **_

"Okay, dogface, I'll see how you can win a battle between my two best Vampire Lords!" Safiria barked orders, and two Vampire Lords strangled Were-King, but he attacked their tummies and sent them falling back. "Your two 'best' Vampire Lords, huh? I'll let you see how they lose their lives." Were-King smirked, and strangled the two Vampire Lords.

"Come on, you noobs, can't you see what I'm doing?!" Were-King yelled, and five Alpha Werewolves ran forward quickly and crushed the Vampire Lords as the Were-King strangled them hard, without letting go. Finally, the vampires were dead.

Suddenly, the Alpha Werewolves dropped to the ground. They tried hard to stand, but they only had enough energy to be sprawled on the floor. "What the?!" Were-King stared at the exhausted werewolves, then glared at Safiria.

"You sucked away their energy, huh? Let's see how you like this!" Were-King aimed a fistful at Safiria but she cackled and disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"Up to her teleportation tricks again!" Were-King growled, and then stared in horror as all the vampires on the battlefield charged at him alone. "Get them!" the werewolves roared, and lunged at the vampires.

"Look at me!" Nero crushed two vampires at the neck and jumped into the air, quadruple-kicking all the werewolves.

"Yeah, amusing." Valerie said in a bored tone before strangling the vampires dead one by one. "Ah!" Nero fell down as a strong Vampire Lord forced him down. "Get off him, bloodsucker!" Valerie slashed the Vampire Lord, before forcing him off Nero. Nero jumped at the Vampire Lord, yelling "my turn!" and stabbed the Vampire Lord continuously with his sword.

"Look at all the amusing holes at his back!" Nero yelled, and the Vampire Lord tried to force Nero off him, but Valerie kicked the Vampire Lord in the face and stabbed him five times. The vampire fell dead.

"Alright, time out!"

All the vampires and werewolves fell silent.

**(A/N) Phew, completed in less than an hour. Be sure to tune in to the next chapter! Dude, my A/Ns are always so short… **


	8. The Relationship

**(A/N) **

**Here's the last chapter for the week. I'll be writing again next Friday. Any RuneScape-interested guys can PM me to join my community. Note that I'll only be online on Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays. **

"Whoever interrupts a war have to be dealt with severely!" the Were-King moved first, and our gang consisting of Alice, E, Wolfwing, Artix, Warlic, Nimrod and I moved out of the way at breakneck speed.

"We meet again, scruffy!" Wolfwing flew at Were-King and brought him into the air. It was an aerial battle. Were-King was at a complete disadvantage as he couldn't fly.

"Here, dogfaces, catch!" Wolfwing tossed the yelling Were-King at the werewolves, and they struggled to lift him up. "These humans, and that werepyre, are doing the work for us. We better clear out before more of us die!" one of the Vampire Lords instructed, but E heard them.

"Oh no you don't, you're going nowhere!" E blasted a bullet at a Vampire Warrior and he dropped his sword, hopping around in pain. "Eat this!" Nimrod went head on with a Vampire Lord, swinging his blade at him every second.

"Who wants to fly?" Wolfwing shouted, and the werewolves stared at him, some scared and some angry. "Okay, if none of you wants to volunteer, I'll be the choosing vote! Come on!" Wolfwing grabbed a few werewolves randomly and flew as far to the moon. "Ah, look, it's a full moon tonight! Get ready for a perfect landing, huh?" Wolfwing let go and the werewolves screamed in terror as they fell.

"Nero! That werepyre's dropping him!" Valerie could make out the shapes of Wolfwing, Nero and five other werewolves in the air. The werewolf shapes turned bigger, and the Alpha Werewolves struggled to catch them.

"Ninja Death Strike!" Alice attacked twenty vampires at once and they fell, screaming in pain. Suddenly, she felt her feet lift and a hand grabbing her shoulder. It was Tetris, clenching his teeth at her. Tetris brought Alice into the air, and punched her cheek hard.

"Let go! Dual Katana Strike!" Alice attacked, and Tetris was knocked back, but he didn't let Alice go. "Elemental Explosion!" with a loud KA-BOOM, Tetris yelled and fell to the ground, injured badly, while Alice fell. I caught her, and let her on her feet.

"Thanks, Zac." she blushed. "Uh, no prob." I said, and yelled, "Summon Cloud Minion!" a strong wind blew at the vampires and a wind monster appeared, crushing the vampires easily, and blowing away some with a tornado.

"Summon Ninja Tortoise!" Alice yelled, and her trusty tortoise partner, Joe. Joe appeared from beneath her Shinobi Suzuku and jumped at a vampire, making some vampires trying to attack the tortoise, but attacking their vampire battle mate instead. Joe laughed, and jumped on a vampire's head, and jumped away when a Vampire Lord tried to swipe the tortoise and swipe the Vampire Warrior instead.

"We've rounded up quite a few werewolves." Warlic said, as he stared in amusement at the werewolves glaring and snarling at him, Wolfwing, Artix and Nimrod. They all grinned back, and proceeded to destroy the werewolves. Finally, they had some dead werewolves and arrested werewolves.

_**Battleon, Yulgar's Inn **_

_**Flashback **_

"Valerie!" Blackhawke yelled. "Use the abilities I thought you!"

"O-o-okay! Mega Sword Blast!" the 3-year-old cried, and the werewolf behind her shrieked in pain. "Get her, fools!" the Alpha Werewolf yelled, and Werewolf Warriors jumped at the screaming girl.

"Mega Sword Blast!"

The werewolves were killed in a blink of an eye.

"Valerie! Do you like my new… What?!" the young boy stared at the Alpha Werewolf who was dripping saliva. "What's happening, Uncle Blackhawke?" the boy yelled. "It seems…" Blackhawke's brows knitted in fury. "They know. The Fighter skills I taught her, they knows it is invincible! That's why they want her to join the ranks of the werewolves!"

"Okay, girly, just sit there patiently…" the Alpha Werewolf grinned, and jumped at the screaming girl.

"No! Valerie!!!" the boy yelled, and jumped at the werewolf.

"Tetris!!! Save me!!!"

_**End flashback **_

"Huh!" Blackhawke sat up. This nightmare had been going on for ten years.

"Where's Zac?" Blackhawke stared at Zac's empty bed. He shrugged and walked down the stairs.

"Hah! 'Bout time you awake!" Robina Hood flashed her usual wink at him. Blackhawke stared at the clock, then his eyes widened. "I've been sleeping till late afternoon?!"

"Yeah. Evening, to be exact. There's a great big war in Darkovia and there you are, snoring." Robina snickered. "Didn't know you were such a big sleeper."

"War?" Blackhawke's fists tightened. "In Darkovia?"

"You heard what I said, right?" Robina snorted. "Yes, a war. Between the bloodsuckers and dogfaces."

_B-Bloodsuckers and dogfaces? _Blackhawke frowned. "You can't be addressing the vampires and werewolves, right?" he confirmed. "Yeah, sure." Robina nodded.

Blackhawke's eyes widened. _Vampires… Werewolves… Tetris… Valerie… They're…. at war with each other… _

With that, Blackhawke bolted out of the inn.

**(A/N) Don't like spoilers, but I think you can guess how Tetris is related to Valerie by now. He's a childhood friend of hers. Oops… =X. **


	9. Two Against Two

**(A/N) **

**Woo hoo, I was able to sneak up on the computer again. I could be a Rogue in Adventure Quest! LOL…. **

Valerie was one of the few surviving werewolves in her clan. They made a run for it while the other werewolf clans fought back Wolfwing. Nimrod, Artix and I chased after. "This will teach them. Frost Bite!" I yelled, waving my weapon, and the werewolves screamed as ice spread through their bodies. Nero and Valerie were the only lucky ones un-froze.

"Run for it!" Valerie yelled, and ran toward the direction of the Werewolf Lair. "Let's see how you like this! Holy Light!" Artix slammed his axe on the ground, revealing a gigantic shadow of light. Valerie jumped into the Werewolf Gate's mouth quickly, but Nero just stood there, staring at the light in horror.

The light swallowed up Nero, before smashing against his body. Nero flew high into the sky, and smashed down onto the ground, dead.

"I'll go after the other werewolf." I suggested, and tried pushing open the Werewolf Gate's mouth, but it clamped it shut. "Sorry human, no non-werewolves allowed." it snickered. "Oh yeah? Taste this! Frost Bite!" I froze the Werewolf Gate from mouth to neck.

"Thanks." I mumbled sarcastically as I climbed into it's mouth.

Somewhere else in the Werewolf Lair, Valerie was recuperating. She couldn't remember how she got bitten, or anything of her childhood. All she remembered was how she trained as a Fighter.

The shuffling of footsteps caught her attention. They weren't werewolf footsteps. _Uh oh, _she thought, and walked softly to the nearest room. She darted in as the figure approached.

I stared all around. There didn't seem to be anyone here. I saw a room just behind some crates emblazoned with the words 'Werewolf Weaponry and Armoury'. I paced over.

"Human's coming…." Valerie said under her breath, and withdrew her sword and shield as she listened to the sound of the footsteps. Finally, she figured it would be wise to attack now. She lashed out, and I was smashed into the wall.

"Found you." I kicked the snarling werewolf off and she lashed back again, clamping her claws around my neck. "Elemental Explosion!" I choked out, and sent Valerie flying.

"Eat this!" I knocked Valerie back with my arm and smacked Valerie's face. "Looks like I have to unleash my full power." Valerie glared at me, and kicked me back.

Valerie donned her Fighter Armour, and roared at me. "Mega Sword Blast!"

I stared in amazement as the force sent me flying back. Swords came flying and I tried ducking, but the swords seem to have a will of their own and scratched a scar at my arm, and the others came attacking. I was thrown against the wall.

I'd suffered lots of HP. "Awesome." I said, wide-eyed. "Die!" Valerie slammed her sword down. I fought back quickly with a Levitate, moving the shouting werewolf away.

_**Darkovia Battlefield **_

Blackhawke's mind paced as he fought his way through the crowd. Vampires jumped at him, but Blackhawke silenced them nicely.

"You? Aren't you the guy who trained me as a Fighter two years ago?" Alice stared at the fighting Blackhawke. "Why, yes. You must be Alice." Blackhawke knocked back a vampire before stabbing another one with his formidable sword.

"Summon Ninja Tortoise! Take care of those filthy vampires, Joe!" Alice yelled, and Joe scurried from beneath her robe, and jumped at a vampire, chewing on his armour. "On your shoulder, Drake!" one of the vampires called, and tried to slash Joe off, but accidentally attacked the Vampire Warrior Drake instead.

"Watch it, short stuff! You don't go slashing your soldiers in a war, Rab!" Drake shouted at Rab, who hung his head apologetically. "Eat this! Ninja Death Strike!" Alice killed the distracted vampires in one blow.

"Why are you here, Mr. Blackhawke?" Alice asked, as she wrestled with a Vampire Warrior. "To find a vampire named Tetris, and a werewolf named Valerie. Tetris is one of the best mages I've ever known, third to Jackel Sano and Warlic. While Valerie is a great Fighter. I have passed to her the secret Fighter skills, which only Valerie and I know." Blackhawke said grimly, as he knocked away two vampires at once.

"Now that's a long speech." Alice said sarcastically. "Why don't you try your luck at the Vampire Castle? Or…"

Before Alice could finish, a blast of darkness hit the ground, and she jumped to avoided it. She glared at the vampire mage with a determined look in his face.

"You've given us enough trouble already!" Alice yelled, lashing out with her blade. "Heh. Cheap shots, huh?" the mage sent Alice flying back with a Shadowbat Swarm.

"Tetris?" a familiar voice interrupted, and Tetris spun round at the Fighter trainer. "Who the hell are you?" Tetris moved forward and sucker-punched Blackhawke, who took the brunt of the attack.

"Okay, bloodsucker. It's go-time, again." Alice jumped on the vampire, pressing against his neck. Tetris didn't resist. "Levitate!" he levitated Alice into the air and released his grip. Alice screamed as she slammed onto the ground. Tetris hauled her up and sucker-punched her.

The two glared at each other, nodded, and moved forward for the kill.

**(A/N) Wow wow! Alice is going to take on Tetris! We're reaching the climax of the story, stay tuned! **


	10. Memories

**(A/N) **

**Man, I've gotta get peeps to review this story. **

"Ice Dragon's Claw!" Tetris shouted, and an ice dragon emerged, trying to claw Alice. Alice somersaulted away speedily, murmuring, "Sui-Ka Cast!"

"Raining Horns!" Tetris snapped his fingers and horns flew down at Alice. She screamed as two horns pierced into her sleeves and pinned her to the ground. A sharp horn dropped down, ready to pierce into her body.

Alice shut her eyes. Was this the end?

A slash was heard, and Alice's eyes flew open. Blackhawke had sliced the horn into half with the famous sword, the Larkrall's Energy Blade, crafted by the best warrior, Larkrall. Alice could barely read the year printed on the sizzling sword. She yelped. "1021?!!"

"Yes. Larkrall crafted this blade in 1021. It was passed down to his son when he died in 1083. Then, Larkrall's son, Baron, used it until he died. Since Baron had no sons, the sword was hidden, as King Tralin did not want the most powerful sword on all of Lore to fall into the wrong hands." Blackhawke told Alice, as his eyes met Tetris's. The two opponents were about to strike, both of them trying to figure out the other party's next move.

"How did King Tralin live for so long?" Alice asked. Blackhawke sighed. "Have you forgotten drakels can live forever?" he said, and Alice giggled out an apology.

"Well, in 1950, King Tralin gave my father the blade, which my father gave to me five years ago… Uhhh!!" Blackhawke raised his blade to block Tetris's attack.

"You were fast enough, but you won't be the next time." Tetris wore a large smirk on his face. "Watch out, mister!" Alice yelled, and Blackhawke moved away just in time as a few daggers glowing purple flew from behind.

The daggers pierced into the ground and exploded. "You little rat." Tetris's palm crushed into a tight fist, and he shook it at Alice. Taking advantage of Tetris's distraction, Blackhawke slammed into the vampire mage and the two crumbled onto the grassy ground.

_**Werewolf Lair **_

"Uh!" I was thrown against the wall, as Valerie walked over to him, now in werewolf form. "Okay, human…"

"Firstly, my name's Zac. Don't call me human all the time, it sucks. Secondly, have a taste of this." Zac swung his blade and screamed, "Stunning Rope!"

A glowing white rope caught Valerie by surprise and tied her up. Valerie tried to move, but she couldn't. She couldn't even wiggle or move her legs. "Ah, I love sitting ducks." Zac said sarcastically.

With a shout of "Fire Blast", a gigantic beam of fire was about to blast Valerie into flames. Valerie took a look at the blast, and suddenly memories came flooding back.

_**Flashback **_

A blast of fire burned the punching bag to shreds.

"Wow, wow! That was so good, Tetris!" Valerie cooed. The baby jumped up and down, and the other baby giggled in pride.

"I have been training with Mr. Archmage." Tetris smiled. "You mean Warlic, don't you?" a 30-year-old Blackhawke stepped into the room. "Yes, yes. Mr. Warlic." Tetris said, and Valerie giggled.

_**End Flashback**_

"Tetris…"

_**Valerie's POV **_

I struggled, trying to get free. That vampire… Valerie remembered she had heard the other vampires call him Tetris. If she needed to talk to Tetris, she needed her life. If she needed her life, she had to avoid the dangerous blast enough to turn her into coal!

The blast seemed to be moving at snail's speed. I was suddenly aware of a amusing ringing over the phone. The human was so surprised he forgot to direct the blast, and the blast shot into the ceiling.

KA-BOOM!

The fellow who washes the dishes was walking into the room to take some dirty dishes when he noticed the human. "Ahh!!!" the guy was about to run out of the room, when the human sent a dreadful fire blast into the werewolf dishwasher. The dishwasher was turned into a humanoid piece of coal.

The phone was still ringing madly. The human picked up the phone, and his eyes went wider and wider everytime he listened. Finally, he hung up and released the ropes.

"Follow me." the human said solemnly. I was about to lunge at him when my legs was pulled against the human. "What the hell did you do?!" I yelled, and tried to attack, but my legs were stuck.

"Sorry. I knew you wouldn't listen, so I had to drag you out instead with the Feet Control spell." the human said, then he glistened with pride. "Only a high leveled Wizard can use it!"

Wizard. Tetris was a wizard, I remembered.

"Come on." the human burned a hole in the wall, murmuring, "Scorching Air", and stepped out, dragging me out too.

**(A/N) Yay! Valerie got her memory back! But Tetris is still kept in the shadows. When will he be open to the light? **


	11. Fighting and Following

**(A/N) **

**I've got to say this again. Anyone interested in the category RuneScape PM me so I can invite you to my community. Ouch… My shorts are sticking onto the chair… **

"Blackhawke!" Artix came running over, followed by Warlic and Wolfwing. "You alright?"

"Dark Magic Strike!" Tetris waved his weapon, which was glowing black, and attacked Artix. Artix flew back. His armour had cracked a little. "You've got to learn some manners, bloodsucker." Wolfwing flew at the vampire mage and bit his hair. Using that as a hook, he flew to the skies with Tetris dangling dangerously with his hair in his teeth.

"You're toast!" Wolfwing opened his mouth wide, letting go of Tetris's hair. The blue-robed vampire wore an evil smirk on his face. "You underestimate me, werepyre. Flying Power!" Tetris snapped his fingers and his feet glowed purple. Soon, he was floating on thin air.

"Operation Aerial Battle!" Wolfwing shouted, and charged at Tetris. "Finger Push!" Tetris placed his finger on Wolfwing's nose and Wolfwing went flying backward. "Dark Magic Strike!" Tetris murmured, and Wolfwing was thrown to the ground.

"Cough. Cough." Wolfwing coughed a little. Blood oozed out of his leg, and a long cut was visible on his arm. "That mage's spell is strong! It reduced Wolfwing's HP from 2000 to 50!" Alice cried. "Right you are, ninja. You're up next. Dark Magic Strike!" Tetris unleashed his attack and Alice fell back too. Her HP was reduced from 969 to 100.

"Sun Strike!" Artix's axe began to light up so brightly it blinded everyone. "Taste this!" Artix slammed his axe into Tetris. Tetris collapsed, and got up, breathing heavily. "Huff… Huff… Hawks' Beak!" Tetris panted, and a few hawks appeared and began to attack the group. "Teleportation!" Tetris howled, and he disappeared.

"Freezing Cold!" Warlic said, and the birds began shivering. "Dozen Arcane Arrows!" Warlic cried, and five arrows energized with arcane energy pierced into the hawks, making them explode.

_**Another part of the Battlefield **_

"Where's Alice?" Zac observed the bloodstained battlefield. There wasn't any sign of life. Suddenly, vampires jumped out of the bushes. "Get them!" a Vampire Lord shouted, and the Vampire Warriors charged.

"Feet Control release!" Zac said quickly, and Valerie felt her feet again. "Listen, wolfie. If you want to make it out alive, we've got to work together." Zac told the werewolf, and she nodded reluctantly.

"Elemental Explosion!" Zac shouted, and a number of vampires were killed. He spun round to see what Valerie was doing. She was doing pretty well.

"Eat this, bloodsucker." Valerie slammed her fist into a vampire's cheek and kicked another in the face. "Still got the moves, huh?" Zac murmured, and yelled, "Cosmic Blast!"

A powerful beam appeared and destroyed the remaining vampires. The Vampire Lord grunted, and was about to fly off quickly when Valerie jumped onto him as the Vampire Lord cried, "Teleportation!"

With a blink of an eye, the two creatures disappeared.

_**Vampire Castle **_

"Uhhh!" Valerie tumbled off the Vampire Lord as the two creatures arrived at Vampire Castle. Valerie lunged at the vampire and kicked his arm, before smashing his gut. The vampire cried in pain.

Valerie punched the Vampire Lord's face and began to strangle the vampire. Unfortunately, he kicked out and Valerie was thrown back. Vampire Warriors circled her, and she backed away.

_Tetris must be in here somewhere… First I've gotta get through these guys! _Valerie thought, and she attacked a vampire's back as he jumped at her before snapping his neck.

_Guess I've no choice. _Valerie's eyebrows creased, and she donned her Fighter armour. "Mega Sword Blast!" Valerie shrieked, and the blast killed two dozen vampires, and the swords that appeared stabbed into the remaining Vampire Warriors. "

"What an awesome prowess." the Vampire Lord admired, but Valerie caught him off guard and stabbed the Vampire Lord's abdomen. He gave a cry of terror before his mind closed down for eternity.

Valerie heard footsteps approaching and she jumped into a corner to hide. She had no more energy to fight, and she also didn't want to risk dying, she only had 55 HP left. Two vampires appeared, and they gasped.

"Look, Flip! Someone has been killing vampires!" a vampire yelled. "I must go and tell Tetris right away. Alert Queen Safiria, Jason." Flip said, and ran up the stairs. Valerie was alert at once when she heard the name.

Valerie ran over to one of the dead vampires, picked up his armour, and put it on. She shoved her sword and shield into her new armour and picked up the vampire's sword and shield instead. Soon, her head transformed back into a human werewolf's head instead of a werewolf's hairy head. There wasn't any sign to show she was an intruder.

Valerie ran up the stairs, and began to follow the vampire named Flip. "Hi. I'm a new vampire." she blurted out, and Flip spun round. "Oh hi… What's your name? I'm Flip." he said. "Erm… Mine's Gretel." she answered, praising herself silently for coming up with such a quick name.

"I'm coming to First Aid. You coming?" Flip asked, aware that Valerie was following him. "N… I mean, yes. I was training with…" Valerie remembered Flip was talking to another guy…. "Training with Jason." she grinned.

"Okays." Flip murmured, and walked up to the First Aid Room. Valerie followed meekly, as she felt in her vampire armour. Her blade was hidden there. Valerie glared at the vampire figure as she followed quietly.

**(A/N) How quick of Valerie's mind! **


	12. Valerie Escapes

**(A/N) **

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own AE, I do not own Wolfwing, I do not own ANYTHING in this story except the late werewolf Nero, Valerie, Tetris, Zachary a.k.a Zac, and Alice. **

Valerie followed Flip silently as they reached the 2nd floor. She noticed a sign pointing the way to the First Aid Room. _I don't need this guy anymore, might as well dispose of him, _Valerie thought, and threw the vampire's sword at Flip. The sword stabbed him in the back, but all it did was 10 HP, as the vampire's armour protected him well.

"What the…" Flip pulled out the sword as Valerie sent the shield flying at Flip. The shield knocked Flip out cold. Valerie tossed the unconscious vampire down the stairs and couldn't help giggling every time she heard a 'thud, thud, thud' sound.

Valerie walked to a room with a sign that said 'First-Aid Room'. She pushed open the door quietly, and a certain vampire mage in blue robes looked up. Valerie noticed the familiar face of Tetris, whom she had met in Vampire Castle and the Battlefield.

Tetris's eyebrows shot up. "You look familiar. Have we met before?" he spoke first, and Valerie could feel the first beads of sweat dripping down her forehead.

"No, I can't recall. I'm Gretel, a new vampire." Valerie said, and walked into the First-Aid Room timidly and plopped down on a bench. Tetris nodded slowly, before he perked up. "Fire Blast!" he shouted, and Valerie dodged in time as the blast jammed into the wall.

"Take off that armour, dogface. Stop pretending to be a vampire, you're ruining our reputation!" Tetris sneered, as he lunged at the alarmed Valerie. Valerie smacked the vampire mage who crashed into the door.

"How did you know who I am?" Valerie demanded, as she brandished her sword. Clearly, Tetris's memory had faded when his blood didn't become a human's, just like hers. Normally, if another person was in Valerie's place, she wouldn't try to fight, but Valerie wasn't that type. The Were-King had taught her that the hard way.

"Heh. It's easy to know who you are with the Disguise Reader spell!" Tetris smirked, and went in for another attack. Valerie lashed Tetris's palms, and he howled with pain. She eyed the two long scars on his palms, and thought she had gone a little too far.

"Land Stealer!" Tetris roared, and suddenly, the piece of ground where Valerie was standing fell apart, and she fell all the way to the 1st floor.

BUM!

That was her bum hitting the ground violently. To her surprise, Tetris was already behind her. "Wolf Form!" he said, and transformed into a giant wolf, snarling and snapping its teeth at Valerie.

"Uh oh." Valerie murmured, as she backed away. Without warning, Tetris jumped at her, and delivered a violent bite to her neck. She howled in pain, and dropped to her knees. She only had 3 HP left. If she was going to survive, she had to avoid any of Tetris's other attacks and get out, fast!

Tetris smiled with glee and jumped at Valerie again, who edged away and pulled Tetris's tail. She gave it a painful bite before tossing it. The wolf form flew to the end of the room, and thus Valerie ran to the door, opened it quickly, and zapped out like a cheetah after slamming the door loudly.

_**The Battlefield **_

"Zac, you loony noob!" E groaned, slapping his hand onto his face. "Why did you let her out of your sight?!" Wolfwing barked. "Hey, Mr. Cleverpyre, I didn't let her out of my sight, she let herself out of my sight." Zac shot back.

"Okay, enooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooughhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! Stop it!" Alice yelled at the top of her lungs. "She might have been teleported to the Vampire Castle. We should send a search immediately."

"No, she's escaped. Look into my mirror." Warlic produced a polished mirror. In it, Valerie was running breathlessly. Then the group heard her voice in the mirror, "quite far from the castle now, better take a rest…"

The werewolf sat under a tree, breathing heavily. "That's Valerie." Blackhawke confirmed, noticing the many alike features of a 21-year-old Valerie and a 3-year-old Valerie.

"The Were-King is a bad influence to her." Blackhawke said sternly. "Whatever. Warlic, can you figure out where she is now?" Nimrod spoke, and Warlic nodded. "But not officially. I can only tell she's a kilometer far from us." Warlic said, as he peered more closely into the mirror.

"Wait a minute, that's the training ground for Vampireslayers!" E shouted. "Vampireslayers are roaming all over the place. They might kill her!"

"Oh shucks…" Artix groaned, and the group began running toward the training ground for Vampireslayers.

_**Training Ground for Vampireslayers **_

"This is relaxing." Valerie smiled slightly, as she leaned against the tree. She could feel her 3 HP build to 50 HP after resting in the same position for an hour. Suddenly, Vampireslayers surrounded her, and she sat up in terror.

"A werewolf! Get her!" the head of the Vampireslayer group shouted, and the Vampireslayers edged forward, with a saber and a gun in hand.

**(A/N) Uh-oh, Valerie's in danger!!! Can the others save her in time? Wait for the next chapter to find out!**


	13. Vampireslayer Showdown

**(A/N) **

**If your interested in Pokemon, mind reviewing my Pokemon story? Thanks… **

"Argh… My HP's not fully healed yet and these pests have to come…" Valerie groaned. She waited for the Vampireslayers to come forward, as she stayed in the same position. A few seconds later, the Vampireslayers were near enough for Valerie to attack. She lashed out and scratched a Vampireslayer, before strangling him to death.

Another Vampireslayer tried to blast the werewolf with his gun, but Valerie was agile. She scampered up a tree before jumping at the Vampireslayer, and pinned him to the ground. Two more Vampireslayers tried to shoot her, but she leapt away and they shot the Vampireslayer pinned to the ground instead, killing him.

"Drats! That werewolf's fast!" the Vampireslayer who accidentally killed his Vampireslayer mate, growled. The other slayer didn't answer. He was busy trying to get an accurate shot at Valerie, but she was way too fast.

The other Vampireslayer was about to help, but Valerie swung in with a vine from a tree and swiped the gun. "Drats! Enelope, that bitch just got my gun!" the Vampireslayer yelled. "Stop whining, Lithe. I'm trying to concentrate here!" Vampireslayer Enelope said, and fired more shots.

_**Flashback **_

"Do you know how to swing on a vine?" Tetris asked one day. The kid Valerie giggled. "No I don't."

"I'll show you." Tetris grinned broadly, and shoved the toys into the box. The two 2-year-olds went outside, and Tetris began to climb up a tall oak tree. Valerie wasn't good at climbing a tree herself, but she followed anyway.

Halfway up, she lost her grip. "Ah!!!" she screamed, but Tetris caught her hand. "Be careful!" he instructed, as he helped her up the tree. Valerie went red with embarrassment, as Tetris took hold of a vine.

"You've gotta focus on this vine. Don't think about falling. Don't even look at the ground. When you're close enough to your opponent, you let go and kick out." Tetris babbled. "Opponent? I thought you were telling me how to swing, not telling me about battle tactics." Valerie said, her brows raised.

"I was too carried away." Tetris said, turning red, as the two giggled again.

_**End flashback **_

"Focus on the vine…" Valerie caught the vine and jumped from the branch. "Eee-yahh!" she released her grip and her foot went smack into Vampireslayer Enelope's face. He staggered back, and Valerie gave him a punch. He smashed into the wall.

"Enelope!" Lithe yelled. He faced the werewolf and brandished his saber. "Charrrrge!!!!" he yelled, and ran at Valerie. Valerie looked at the green vine, her brows furrowing. She took hold of it and jumped from the ground, and swung toward a tree. The saber never reached her.

"Eat this!" Valerie fell from the tree and slammed onto Vampireslayer Lithe's back, and dug her claws into him. He yelled in pain, before Valerie bit his neck. Hard. Vampireslayer Lithe gave one last scream before he died.

The Vampireslayer Leader glared at Valerie, before giving out orders. "Enelope, retreat. I can't afford to lose another Vampireslayer to the likes of a saliva-dripping dog." the leader sneered, before murmuring, "Slayer Bats!"

Two oversized bats flew into view, and the leader jumped on one, and Enelope jumped onto another. "You may have fended us off this time, but I'll fight you to the death next time we meet, although I don't know who you are. In the meantime, please enjoy." the Vampireslayer Leader threw a few bombs at Valerie who jumped into a tree and dodged in time. The two Vampireslayers flew off into the night.

"Argh… Slayers…" Valerie shook her head, as she settled in the tree to recuperate, though she only suffered 10 HP lose in the battle. Still, she had in all 40 HP only, and her max HP was about 570.

"Plom, plom, plom."

It was someone's footsteps.

Valerie dug in deeper into the tree's leaves, and soon, only her eyes, black pearl-like dots, were visible. She stared at the figure. Tetris.

A beep, beep sound could be heard, and Valerie was alert at once. A watch-like thing on Tetris's wrist was the one making the sound. Tetris pressed a few buttons on it and stared into it.

"Yes, Queen Safiria. I'm making my way there." Tetris said, as he walked forward. Suddenly, he looked around, as if he was aware of Valerie's presence. Then he murmured, "Dark Magic Bolt!"

Black lightning bolts came from the sky and struck the tree, causing Valerie to fall. "Hah. Just as I guessed. You're hidden here. This time, I'll kill you for good. Pyro-Blast!" Tetris shouted, and melting hot lava appeared out of his palm and was about to reach Valerie when she dodged.

"Argh… Fighter Armour!" Valerie placed her Fighter Armour over her Lycan, and felt the blade of her sword, hoping she wouldn't go too overboard and make the sword stained with vampire blood.

**(A/N) Ooh, Tetris and Valerie spar off again! Who will emerge victorious? Can the defeated escape? Find out in the next chapter! Also, I won't be updating if I get no reviews. **


	14. Battling and Discussing

**(A/N) **

**I'm really under A LOT of pressure writing two stories at once. Okay, not really. It just takes away my time on playing great games on Facebook like Fish Wrangler, Vampire Wars and Pet Society. What?! You haven't heard of Facebook? Ah, well… **

Tetris glared at Valerie. Suddenly, he leapt forward and murmured, "Transform: SkySeeker!"

Tetris transformed into a senior SkySeeker, and flew into the sky, shooting arrows at Valerie. "Whatta' hell…" Valerie dodged as an arrow came flying down, then another and another. Another arrow almost struck her.

Valerie let out a loud growl, and jumped onto a tree trunk, climbing it skillfully. Tetris shot another arrow. Valerie dodged by taking a giant leap. She landed on one of the tree branches on the tree as the arrow pierced into the tree trunk.

Tetris changed into a vampire again. "Get down, weasel." he said calmly. He seemed very confident. "As if." Valerie gave a slight laugh. "Three Fireballs!" Tetris shouted and three fireballs hit the tree trunk, and the entire tree was engulfed in flames.

Valerie glared at the approaching smoke, and took hold of a vine. She squeezed it. _I didn't know Were-King picked werewolves who suffocate vines, _Tetris thought, unable to resist a slight chuckle.

"Eat this!" Valerie squeezed the vine even harder and jumped off the branch, her legs kicking out as soon as she was 5 centimeters away from Tetris. One of her legs hit him in his right eye while the other hit his forehead.

The impact on the forehead was strong enough to bring Tetris somersaulting in air for awhile before slamming onto the ground. "Ouch… My eye…" Tetris groaned, as he pinched his eye.

_What that werewolf did was very familiar… On a tree… swinging on a vine… Argh, I can't get anything through my mind! _Tetris glared at the ground. "Um… Are you… okay?" Valerie knew it was risky to stop like that, but she didn't care. "Golden Palm Push Punch!" Tetris howled, and his palms started to glow. Tetris slammed Valerie's body, and she was thrown back. Very hard.

"Rain of Spears!" Tetris yelled, and spears from the sky came raining down. "See you, butthead." Tetris smirked, and waved his cape. In a flash, he disappeared. "Disappeared… again?" Valerie looked up at the sharp spears.

_Hmm. Footsteps! _Valerie stared at the direction where the spears were coming from._ Shadows! I'm sure they aren't werewolves'! Who's there? Another vampire? And I still have these spears to deal with, they should be reaching me in 20 seconds! _

"Hey, werewolf gal, you there?!" a voice called. It turned out to be Zac's. Alice was dragging behind him. "Woah, is that the werewolf?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, that's it! Hey werewolf gal! Are you hurt?" Zac shouted. "Come on, we have to get out of the way!" Valerie pointed at the sky and ran off at top speed. "Oh shit, we can't afford to lose her again!" Zac shouted, as he sprinted after Valerie. Alice sped past Zac. Soon, both Alice and Valerie had disappeared from sight.

"Bullshit, they're gonna hit in 10 seconds." Zac calculated. A shout responded. "Hey, where are you, human?" it yelled. It was Valerie's. Zac ran to the direction of Valerie's voice. Soon, he followed the voice into a house.

Alice was sitting on the couch. Valerie was slamming the door shut. "Woah, which crazy guy would build a house in the middle of Darkovia?" Zac took a look around the house. He could hear spears piercing the house roof.

"I did." Valerie scoffed. "I don't live in the Werewolf Lair. This is my lodge. I just finish my duties there and come back here. I've gotta' report early though." she shrugged.

Zac stared at the entire house. He saw a bedroom, a training room, a bookshelf, a kitchen, a gigundo-sized mega huge fridge in the kitchen and a gigundo-sized toilet. Alice walked over to the bookshelf and settled with a book titled, 'When Night Falls'.

Zac went over to the bookshelf and raised his brows when he saw the titles. 'How a Human Transforms Into Something Better', 'Tale of the Lone Wolf', '1001 Ways to Kill a Vampire', 'The Famous Werewolf Cookbook', 'The First Werewolf Who Laid Eggs', 'The Best Wolf-Smelling Perfume', 'The History of Werewolves' and 'Why Werewolves Hate to take a Bath'.

"Cool. Hey, look, Zachary! This story is about a man being chased by werewolves…" Alice babbled. "Why were you looking for me anyway?" Valerie asked, her question filled with suspicion.

"Well, you know Blackhawke, right? He hopes to transform you and a particular vampire named Tetris back to your original self: humans." Zac said. He was getting ready to pull out his Brihaldo Blade. If Valerie said something like, "what?! Humans? I'm not one of you!"

Instead her only action was raising her brows. "Let's go then. I've already gotten my memory back. Now the only problem is Tetris." she murmured, as she got out of the house. Zac and Alice looked at each other, made a surprise face, before following.

**(A/N) Yeah, I bet you're still laughing at the funny book titles… What? You aren't?! Oh never mind… **


	15. The Vampireslayers Return

**(A/N) **

**The story is getting more exciting, isn't it! Oh, and if you wanna ask which Sub-Race I like most, it would be the werewolves. I support the powerful ones, you know? In my opinion, the werewolves are powerful =) **

Zac was on his Dracolich Rider Armour. "To Battleon, Dario!" Zac called, and Dracolich Dario nodded, and took to the skies. The gang had agreed to regroup at Battleon. "Hah, for once, I'm away from bloodstains." Valerie smirked.

Two giant bats flew straight at Dario, and he stopped immediately to prevent colliding. On the two bats were two Vampireslayers. "That's them! The Vampireslayers who attacked me." Valerie began snarling at the two smirking slayers.

"Hey, aren't you Vampireslayer E's rival, Vampireslayer Light? Alice asked, as she looked closely. "Light? The leader of the Light Wing Slayer Organization?" Zac asked. "Yeah, the ones who tried to exterminate E!" Alice confirmed.

"The other guy's name is Enelope." Valerie said, still snarling. "How glorious. Two of E's alliances and a werewolf. Get them, Enelope!" Vampireslayer Light had an evil smile plastered on his lips.

"Yes, Leader." Vampireslayer Enelope flew at Zac. "Disabling Torrent!" Zac yelled, and a tornado made of water about Enelope's height surrounded him, before trapping him. Enelope yelled.

Enelope broke out of the tornado, panting. "Idiot!" he yelled at Zac. He fired his gun. "Get down!" Zac yelled, and the threesome on Dracolich Dario ducked as the bullet whined past their heads.

That set Valerie on fire. She jumped off the dracolich and aimed a kick at Vampireslayer Enelope. "Eat this!" Valerie's foot slammed into Enelope's cheek. He almost fell off the bat. "Why you little…" Enelope growled, and attacked with his saber.

As Valerie and Enelope were fighting, Zac and Alice went for Vampireslayer Light. He stood on his Slayer Bat as he fired bullets. Dario swerved, dodging a bullet. Another came, and Dario flew away.

"Fire your darkness beams!" Zac called, and Dario's mouth opened, and fired beams. It was very accurate, and hit Light off his feet. He fell off his Slayer Bat and dropped down, down, down. "Down, Dario!" Zac ordered, and Dario flew down.

As soon as they touched ground, Zac dismissed Dario. The dracolich flew off into the night. "Well…" Alice started. A bullet barely missed them and attacked a tree, making it catch fire. Vampireslayer Light approached, and fired another bullet. The two jumped away.

"Earthquake!" Zac unleashed his spell, and the forest shook violently. Light was thrown off his feet. "Ninja Death Strike!" Alice slashed Light and he went rolling. "Argh… Eat this, nosey one!" Light said with fury, and fired a bullet unexpectedly. It was fast and accurate. Alice was about to move, when the bullet struck her ankle. She howled in pain, and clutched onto it. Light made a run for it.

"Come back here, Slayer Light!" Zac yelled angrily, but the Vampireslayer made no intention to stop. Zac was about to run after him when he noticed Alice's injured ankle. "Alice! You okay?" Zac ran over to her.

"Of course I'm not okay." Alice said, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Suddenly, a loud thud sounded. "What was that?" Zac spun round. Valerie had Enelope pinned to the ground. "Magic Trap!" Zac pointed his finger, and a beam shot out and became a bubble. Valerie roundhouse-kicked Enelope and he fell into the bubble. "Nooooo! Let me out!" he screamed.

_**Minutes later in Battleon **_

Dario landed, and Zac, Alice and Valerie jumped off. "Valerie?" Blackhawke stared at Valerie, and she smiled slightly. "Good to see you again, Blackhawke!" she said.

"Nimrod, put this ass into the Guardian Tower's Jail Cell." Zac handed Nimrod the bubble, and he headed for the Guardian Tower. "Twilly, tend to Alice. That Vampireslayer's leader shot her in the leg. He managed to flee though." Zac said, and Twilly jumped down from his usual tree stump. "I'll have your wound healed up in no time!" Twilly squealed.

"Where's Wolfwing and Warlic?" Zac asked Artix. "In Warlic's Magic Shop trying to find a way to help Tetris regain his memory." Artix shrugged. At that precise moment, Warlic and Wolfwing came out of the shop.

Nimrod walked over. "Well?" he asked Warlic. "We didn't exactly get the thing we want, but we know what it is and where to get it." Wolfwing answered for Warlic.

"Well?" Blackhawke said impatiently. Nimrod tapped his foot. "We must look for the Memory Crystal, hidden in the depths of the ocean." Warlic said. "Anybody got diving equipment?"

"I have about 100 or so diving equipment for my sea-treasure-hunting." Valencia said. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go, guys!" Zac cried.

**(A/N) At first, I was thinking of the desert(correct me if its wrong in spelling), but then I thought the ocean was a greater challenge. =) **


	16. What is Slayer Light's Plan?

**(A/N) **

**Next chapter of the terrifying war in Darkovia is totally up! Actually I really hate AQ stories, but I just wrote this for fun. **

Just then, a couple of Slayer Bats swooped down low. One Vampireslayer was on one Slayer Bat. "Argh… Light must have sent these pests!" Valerie said with anger.

Artix ran at a Vampireslayer who was about to get off his bat. "Hyaaaa!!!"

Artix's axe sent the Vampireslayer flying into the sky before landing onto the ground with a thud. Wolfwing grabbed the terrified slayer and crushed him easily.

"Go on, you three! Get the Memory Crystal!" Warlic shouted, nodding to Zac, Alice and Valerie. They nodded, and ran towards the sea, blasting all the Vampireslayers that stood in their way, with Valencia running after them.

"C'mon, here's the diving equipment. Put them on. They have unlimited oxygen!" Valencia explained, as she equipped hers. A few minutes later, they dived into the sea.

"Blub blub blub." Zac tried to speak, but he only blew bubbles. Valencia took out a walkie-talkie, and spoke into it. "There's a walkie-talkie in each of your suits. We'll use them to communicate."

Zac nodded, and the four of them began swimming downwards.

_**Light Wing Slayer Organization HQ, Willow Creek **_

"Perfect, our soldiers have started the attack." a man laughed. It was Vampireslayer Troomore, captain of one of the Light Wing Slayer Organization's slayer army. "Hah. Good plan, Troomore. While your army holds them up, we'll go and get what we want.

Troomore did an evil laugh. "Phase 1 is complete. Now, for Phase 2. Troomore?" Light turned to Troomore, and he bowed. "Yes, Leader. I will go and get Enelope out as planned."

_**Minutes later at the roof of the Guardian Tower **_

Troomore's Slayer Bat descended, and Troomore jumped off. "Hah, this drill will come in handy here!" Troomore took out a drill from his backpack on his Slayer Bat and began drilling a hole.

Soon, a big hole was visible. Troomore cackled, and jumped in. He landed with a loud thud. He heard two nearby guardians talking.

"What was that, Loops?" asked one. "I don't know, Phillip. Let's go check it out." the guardian named Loops suggested, and soon, loud footsteps could be heard.

Troomore zipped over to the stairs to the jail, and ran down the flight of stairs. "Now, where's Enelope's cell?" he wondered, looking from cell to cell.

Two vampires were in one of the cells. They howled loudly when Troomore passed them. In another cell, the Zard Master was kept. He sat in a corner, glaring at Troomore as he passed. Next to the Zard Master's cell was four Vampireslayers of the Light Wing Slayer Organization. One of them was sleeping peacefully while two arm-wrestled each other. The last one pounded his fists on the bars of the cell. Troomore couldn't care less about them, Light didn't give any orders to free them. Anyway, he had long forgotten about them.

Next to the Vampireslayers' cell was Enelope. "Troomore!" Enelope raised his brows. "I'm here to get you out of this horrible place under Leader's orders. Now sit still as I cut the bars off with the Ultra Cutter 0089." Troomore got his cutter and was about to get to work when a guardian came down with the prisoners' lunch.

"You! A Vampireslayer from the Light Wing Slayer Organization?" the guardian shouted. Suddenly, thundering footsteps were heard as guardians who heard the shout plodded over. Suddenly, there was a shout from one of the guardians. "What is this? A Vampireslayer army?"

Troomore smirked. His leader must have sent an army over to the Guardian Tower to hold the guardians up so he wouldn't have to deal with so many guardians. The Leader must have observed his performance via the TVs in the Control Room.

Before the guardian could react, Troomore took out his gun and in a flash, fired a bullet. It hit the guardian's armour, and he only felt a sting of pain. "Next time, I'll shoot you in the head." Troomore remarked.

The guardian ran forward and tried to slash Troomore, but he ducked and crawled through the guardian's open legs. Before the guardian could even turn, Troomore fired him in the head. He was dead before he even fell onto the ground. Troomore watched in triumph as the guardian's lifeless eyes looked hopelessly into the sky.

Troomore ran to Enelope's cell and began to cut until there was enough space for Enelope to get out. "Thanks, Troom." Enelope panted, as the two made a dash for it past the guardians. The guardians tried to chase after, but the Vampireslayer army held them back.

"Enelope, Troomore. This is the Leader. Blast the Guardian Tower until it explodes. It will reduce the interfering of guardian pests." Light's voice was heard in Troomore's Slayer Communication Walkie-Talkie.

"But our army are still inside." Enelope protested. "Just do it! Are you about to defy the Leader's orders?!" Light growled. Enelope didn't say anything, he only trembled. "Yes, Leader." Troomore said grimly, as he began firing shots at the tower.

Enelope hesitated a bit, before he pulled out his gun and began to shoot. In five minutes, the Guardian Tower was ripped apart by a deafening blast.

**(A/N) I loved the last sentence, I thought it sounded a little cool. **


	17. Phase 3: Release of the Whalezards

**(A/N) **

**Yay, next chapter. I am so very happy I have two people who update every chapter, Sdeaf and abstow89. Okay, on with the story! By the way, Slayer Light is a new bad guy in the story if you haven't noticed. His 'plan' is about to get underway in later chapters. **

"Hey, look. A wrecked boat." Zac said casually. "That's the most famous boat in history, _The Von Volt_. It was wrecked 20 years ago, when I was just bitten by a werewolf." Valerie's brows furrowed at the memory.

"Look out!" Valencia cried suddenly, and she pushed Alice out of the way as a water blast headed their way. Valerie managed to dodge swiftly, but Zac was pummeled by the heavy blast. He went spinning into the darkness due to the impact.

"Zac's disappeared!" Alice panicked. "Don't worry, I'm sure he can take care of himself…" Valencia said, and a sudden water blast fired again. The three swam away as the blast crushed a fish.

Whalezards swam towards them and growled angrily. "Whalezards?!" Valencia said, puzzled. "But I thought the Whalezards went extinct a year after the Zard Master was thrown into jail!"

"Now's not the time to think about it, you know?" Valerie said, as she ducked a water blast. "Eat…" Valerie swam towards a Whalezard. "…this!" Valerie roundhouse-kicked the Whalezard, and it flew towards another Whalezard. Both the zards fell with a thud onto the ocean floor.

"Come on, we've gotta get away! We're outnumbered!" Valencia called. "Zac's somewhere here, I'm not living till we get him!" Alice said, and swung her blade at a Whalezard in front of her. Taking the blow, the zard fell plop onto the ground, dead.

"You swim off first then, we'll hold the zards back. Hurry!" Valencia shouted, and Valerie nodded, too. "OK!" Alice back kicked a Whalezard and swam away as fast as her legs could kick. A few Whalezards swam after her, but Valencia lured them over by throwing daggers at each of them.

_**Light Wing Slayer Organization HQ, Willow Creek **_

"Good work, Troomore." Light said approvingly as Troomore held a professional wizard. "It seems like the Disable spell I gave you really worked." Light said, looking at the struggling wizard with amusement. "This fool can't use his magic powers until I release the Disable spell from him." Troomore said, grinning with ease. "He's all yours, leader. I'll talk with Enelope over a cup of coffee." Troomore bowed, and took his leave.

"Now, now, now…" Light walked around the chained wizard. "You're the Head Wizard of the ZWR, Zard Wizard Research, am I correct? What's your name?" Light asked. "C…C… C… Calban…" the wizard answered, shivering.

"Well, Mr. Calban… You should have noticed my assistant Troomore, the one who kidnapped you, released your electronically-controlled Whalezards, right? If you weren't the fool who stepped into the Research Room then, you wouldn't be in this plight. Ah, what a pity. We needed a wizard from the ZWR to assist us, and so coincidentally, you were at the scene when Troomore released the Whalezards. So, now you can assist us and you can't tell anyone what you saw. Killing two birds with one stone, that's what I call it." Light smirked, still walking around the chained wizard.

"Y…Y…You'll never g…get away with it!" Calban yelled in fury, as he struggled. "Shut up!" Light pressed his gun on Calban's forehead, about to pull the trigger. Calban calmed down at once. Light took away the gun. "That's better. Now, we need you to attack a certain werewolf and a certain vampire. Can you do that?" Light asked. "Y…Y…Yes…" Calban stammered.

"Don't try anything funny. My assistant Troomore will be with you. You do something I don't like, a special bomb planted on you by my assistant will explode." Light cackled. Calban nodded until his head almost came off.

_**In the sea **_

"Argh…" Zac groaned, as he sat up. Looking around, he knew he was kind of lost. He also noticed he was in some type of submarine. "Where is this place?" Zac took off his diving helmet, which was dripping wet.

"Seize him!" cried a voice. Zac sat up as Vampireslayers surrounded him. "Slayers from the Light Wing Slayer Organization?" Zac ducked as a Vampireslayer fired a bullet. It hit another Vampireslayer instead, and he fell down dead.

"Thanks!" Zac said with sarcasm, as he kicked a slayer in the face and snatching his gun. "Sensational Leap!" Zac shouted, and leaped into the air and fired bullets at any slayer who went under his eye.

There were only a few slayers left. They were about to charge forward when Zac threw the gun at one of them before yelling, "Elemental Explosion!"

The remaining slayers screamed as they exploded into bits. "Scorching Air!" Zac said, and burned a hole in the sub, and swam out, equipping his diving helmet.

**(A/N) Sorry, it was a bit rushed. **


	18. Savior at Vampire Castle

**(A/N)**

**Yay, we've advanced to the next chapter. Thanks abstow89 for being so quick in reviewing. You haven't been so quick in reviewing since ages ago. **

"What?!" Artix yelled. "The war has destroyed practically everything in Darkovia and the vampires and werewolves are bringing the war to Battleon?"

"No!" Nimrod said, wide-eyed. "They can't do that!"

"Unfortunately, they can." Warlic said grimly. "That is why we must prevent them from coming to Battleon at all costs. We can guard the entrance of Battleon and kill any werewolf and vampire who tries to step in. Nimrod can stand ground at the center of Battleon in case we accidentally let someone slip through."

There came the shout of battle cries and yells in the distance, and Warlic's brows furrowed. "Are you ready, guys?"

"Yeah!!!" everyone shouted, and they ran forward.

_**Darkovia **_

Alpha Werewolves surrounded Tetris, and he glared at all of them angrily. One Alpha Werewolf was already hard to handle, but ten Alpha Werewolves? He would be crushed!

"Kill him!" an Alpha Werewolf growled, and they moved in. Tetris tried using his teleportation spell, but it still needed to cool down for 30 minutes. Tetris clenched his fist in anger. "Well, eat this! Summon Fire Demon!" Tetris snapped his finger and a Fire Demon rose from the ground and opened its mouth. Lava swooshed out of it, and injured the Alpha Werewolves it hit badly.

"Summon Thunder Demon!" Tetris shrieked, and from the sky, thunder clashed, and from the sky, a Thunder Demon appeared, raising his fist. Thunder struck, and scarred and Alpha Werewolf badly. Blood spurted out of his scar. Tetris took advantage of this. "Shadowbat Swarm!"

The last Shadowbat slammed into the Alpha Werewolf's scar, and the huge werewolf's HP decreased. In total, its HP had decreased from 5000 HP to 278 HP after taking the brunt of Shadowbat Swarm and the attack from the Thunder Demon.

The Fire Demon was facing five Alpha Werewolves altogether, and the remaining five werewolves, including the injured one, went for Tetris. "Thunder Demon, attack!" Tetris ordered, and the elemental demon stomped forward and with just a swing of his arm, thunder clashed and struck the unsuspecting werewolves. The injured one was killed, and the other four ones were thoroughly injured.

"Agility!" Tetris cried, boosting his speed tremendously. "Eat this! Comet Punch!" Tetris zipped over to a werewolf and punched the werewolf in the face, his fist now damaging as a comet. The werewolf flew back, with only 10 HP left. He tried to run, but the Thunder Demon killed him with a mere kick.

"Do it!" Tetris yelled, and the Thunder Demon made thunder struck a second time. With a BOOM, all the Alpha Werewolves were killed. The Fire Demon grabbed hold of a werewolf, and feeling the demon's hot hand, the werewolf screamed as he burned to charcoal.

The demons disappeared, and Tetris trekked on to Vampire Castle, wiping away sweat. The battle had been taken to Battleon, but there were still a lot more vampires in the Vampire Castle. Were they safe? Crap. The Were-King had sent werewolves to Vampire Castle to invade it while the war continued in Battleon. Tetris had learned about it, and without permission, he had ran back to Vampire Castle, anxious to see if Flip was okay.

Tetris pushed open the giant door of the castle. Werewolves glared at the vampire wizard, and brandished their swords. Luckily, they were only werewolf warriors instead of Alpha Werewolves.

_**Tetris's POV **_

I looked at the warriors absent-mindedly, not really caring about them. They charged, and I simply placed my fist on the ground. "Floor Cracker!" I chanted, and the floor came apart. The werewolves screamed as they dropped under. I snapped my finger, and the ground came together again.

I ran up the stairs, to the bunk. The bunk was a shared bedroom for Vampire Warriors while there were glorious, unshared bedrooms at the top floor for Vampire Lords like me. There were altogether 10 bunks, each with 50 bunk beds. Flip was in Bunk 7. I ran over to the bunk, and ran in.

Two Vampire Warrior corpses lay at the corner of the bunk. They were Flip's friend Jones and his brother Joe. Five other vampires lay on their bed. I ran over to check. None of them were Flip, but they were all dead. I figured that werewolves had broke into the bunk as well.

_Well, _I thought, with gritted teeth. _I hope Flip's okay. Since his body is not in the bunk, he must be somewhere else or something. Maybe he managed to escape. _

The clangs of swords could be heard from Bunk 6. I ran out of Bunk 7 and ran into Bunk 6. A vampire's dead body lay on the ground. The killer must have escaped as fast as a freight train. I walked out of Bunk 6, and ran downstairs.

A werewolf who was about to run up the stairs bumped into me. It was a Werewolf Warrior, and he snarled at me, raising his sword, prepared to fight. The werewolf had blood splattered all over his body.

"Thousand Daggers!" I roared, and glowing daggers flew at the werewolf, who was already dead when the first dagger pierced into his body. I ran to the direction where the werewolf had ran away from. I ended up in the kitchen.

A badly injured Vampire Lord, Danny, was kneeling in the kitchen, wielding a frozen and hard fish. Danny's hand released the grip and the frozen fish dropped onto the floor. "T…T…Tetris… I'm glad to see you… An Alpha Werewolf and two Werewolf Warriors attacked me… The Alpha Werewolf and one of the Werewolf Warriors… I don't know where they went. But one of the Werewolf Warriors was about to run to the stairs when I heard the sound of fighting, and then you came." Danny panted.

"Yeah, I killed the werewolf, that must have been what you heard. He was heading up to the First-Aid Room, I think. He was badly injured like you. Come on, I'll take you to the First-Aid Room." I grabbed Danny's arm and helped him to the stairs. When we got to the stairs, we flew upstairs instead of walking, as Danny was too tired.

A minute later, we were inside the First-Aid Room. I bandaged Danny's wounds and gave him two Red Potions. He felt better at once. "Hey, um, Danny. You seen Flip?" I asked anxiously. "Flip? That junior vampire?" Dan asked.

"Yeah." I nodded. "He was with me during the battle against the Alpha Werewolf and the two Werewolf Warriors. He managed to flee though. I think he ran out of the castle." Dan said. I was relieved to know that Flip was okay. "Come on, let's get out of the castle together. We're the only alive vampires in the castle, and there are many werewolves here. We should get out of here ASAP."

"They aren't just here." Dan said sadly. "They're taken control of the castle. See how many vampires they've killed." Dan shook his head sadly, as he walked with me out of the First-Aid Room. We were glad to see no werewolves patrolling around. The both of us flew to the door, and we ran out of the castle.

"That's one of the targets." Troomore pointed at me and Dan from a safe distance. Calban nodded, and raised his staff. Then he stopped. "What about the other vampire?" he asked. "Just kill both of them." Troomore shrugged.

**(A/N) See you later, I'm going to do some homework. **


	19. Lost of a Companion

**(A/N) **

**The battle cries can already be heard. Can the gang prevent Battleon from disappearing from the face of Lore forever? **

"Don't let them get in!" Warlic shouted. The others nodded, and prepared their weapons. Werewolves ran at them. "Get ready guys…" E murmured. Wolfwing moved in first. "Take this!" the werepyre swung his fist and caught hold of an Alpha Werewolf's neck. Wolfwing flew to the skies, with the Alpha Werewolf, and dropped him. The screaming werewolf hit the ground, and then succumbed to death.

"Hya!" Artix swung his axe and hit a werewolf, who flew into the air, and then landed on top of another werewolf. E aimed his pistol, and took on an Alpha Werewolf. Nearby, Warlic went face to face with fifteen Werewolf Warriors, while Artix and Wolfwing took on the rest of the werewolves.

The Were-King interfered, and lunged at Wolfwing, and the two got into a rough fight. The Were-King elbowed Wolfwing hard and Wolfwing clutched the Were-King's chin. Wolfwing's wings flapped, and he flew to the skies, with the Were-King clinging on to his shoulders.

"Get off me." Wolfwing snarled, and kicked the Were-King, who released his grip and yelped in pain. As the Were-King fell, Wolfwing sucked away 5000 of his HP. The Were-King had only 5000 HP left now. He hit the ground hard, and 1000 HP was taken away.

"Everyone, go for the Were-King!" Wolfwing called, and everyone ran at the Were-King. Artix was held back by Alpha Werewolves, but Warlic helped him fight out of the way. "You insolent fools! Taste this!" the Were-King aimed a rough punch at E, who flew into the air, and hit the ground roughly.

"Oh no, E, he's dead." Artix muttered. "Hahaha!" the Were-King laughed in amusement. "Your little slayer friend is dead!"

"What the shit." Wolfwing turned to the Were-King, who was still laughing. "You'll pay for killing my grandson!" Wolfwing swooped down, and hit Were-King unexpectedly. Before he could react, Wolfwing bit down on his neck, and the Were-King clutched his neck tightly in pain.

"Go to Hell! Holy Light!" Artix released his powerful attack and the blinding light struck the Were-King, who screamed his last scream before exploding. "E! E!" Warlic tried to shake the Vampireslayer awake. But it was no use. E was already dead.

_**Deep in the sea **_

A dark figure swam past, and Zac backed away in alarm. But it just turned out to be Alice. "Alice?" Zac looked at Alice who swam up to him. "Zac, thank goodness you're alright." Alice said happily.

"Why wouldn't I be alright? It was just a sudden blast…" Zac wiggled his body. "See, I'm fine." he laughed. "Quick, let's return." Alice lead the way with Zac following. Valencia and Valerie were kicking Whalezards until they screamed.

"You're finally here. Let's move!" Valencia tossed a Whalezard who was in the way and swam away quickly, with the other three following. They reached a cave. "The Memory Crystal is inside." Valencia said, her eyes shining. "Great!" Valerie swam in first.

"Gosh, I can barely squeeze through here." Valerie said. "It's pretty uncomfortable. I don't think any of you guys can fit through."

Valencia tried, but she couldn't. Zac couldn't too, but Alice could. She squeezed forward to join Valerie, and the two of them soon disappeared from sight. "Well, I guess we'd better return to the surface." Valencia suggested. "Okay." Zac shrugged.

_**A few meters away from Vampire Castle **_

"I feel better now. You don't have to help me walk." Danny insisted. "Alright then." Tetris gave in, and the two Vampire Lords walked further away from Vampire Castle. Just then, Calban jumped out, and fired electric bolts.

"What?! Abshield!" Tetris cried, and a purple gigantic shield appeared, and defended Danny and him from the bolts. The shield absorbed the bolts, glowed yellow, and then fired back the electric bolts. Calban countered with a Fire Dragon spell.

A fire dragon rose and roared. "Summon Fire Demon! Summon Thunder Demon! Summon Aqua Demon!" Tetris recited all of the demon summoning spells he knew, and soon, the three demons rose from beneath the Earth, roaring at the single dragon. "Attack!" Calban ordered. "Attack!" Tetris cried.

The three demons and the fire dragon clashed. The Thunder Demon's thunder struck off the dragon's wings. The Aqua Demon blasted it with blasts of water. The Fire Demon just used physical combat, as it would energize the dragon if it used fire attacks.

Calban assumed a battle position and glared at Danny and Tetris. "Who are you exactly?" Danny shouted. "You have no rights to question me, fellow vampire." Calban said calmly, and then lashed out, "Missile Strike!"

Missiles flew out of nowhere and pummeled Danny, who went tumbling onto the ground. Danny was on the verge of death. Tetris was about to give a potion to him when another flight of missiles came. One hit Tetris, forcing him to fly away to a distance. The other missiles pummeled Danny again and killed him.

"Dan!" Tetris flew over to the vampire's body, and growled at the wizard, who simply smirked. "You'll pay." Tetris said through gritted teeth, and howled, "Land Stealer!"

Tetris flew up into the air as the ground cracked and disappeared. The wizard howled and yelled as he fell into the depths of the Earth. Tetris snapped his fingers, and the ground appeared again. Now if the wizard didn't get crushed when the floor came together again, he would die within a week, as he wouldn't be given any food or water. And also, that cramped space had little air.

Tetris flew over to the dead body of Danny. "I've avenged your death, Danny. May you be victorious if you face off with that wizard in Heaven." Tetris muttered. One companion had been lost already, he wouldn't allow the number of his good friends to decrease any longer.

_**Somewhere in Darkovia **_

The junior vampire was lost, and he knew it. He had only came to this part of Darkovia once only, and that was like months ago. He'd already forgotten the way out.

Flip stopped for a rest, panting. He was already far away from the castle. Surely the werewolves couldn't be chasing him any longer. Suddenly, Tetris's voice flowed into his mind.

"Flip? Are you there?"

"T…T…Tetris? What is this?"

"It's a spell I've just perfected. We can communicate via telepathy although we're far away."

"Oh."

"Listen. Danny just got killed by a ruthless wizard. There must be many of those wizards out there, although I killed Danny's killer already. You'd better watch your back."

"I will. Thanks."

"Tell me where you are. I'll go and keep a good eye for you."

"I don't know exactly where I am. I'm lost."

"Oh great…"

"Sorry, Tetris. Arghhh…!"

"Flip? Flip?! Answer me!"

Troomore held Flip in his grip, and poked a pistol into his back. "Listen, young vampire. If you do not cooperate, you're saying goodbye to this world." Troomore snarled, as he hauled Flip away.

**(A/N) You must have guessed Troomore's targets by now, right? You didn't? Well, I'll just leave you to figure it out. **


	20. Werewolves Under Control

**(A/N) **

**Hey guys! Sorry for not being on for like, months. I probably won't be on for very long after today. So enjoy this chapter! **

"What a small cave. Are you sure the Memory Crystal is inside?" Valerie asked. "Sure I'm sure. Woah!" Alice stopped. The small cave was an entrance to a gigantic cave. No water could enter here. The two took off their diving helmets and diving suits.

The cave was beautiful and looked pretty magical. As Valerie and Alice trekked through, they saw some mermen staring at them, but they made no intention to attack. "Hmm, mermen would always roughly attack anyone who enters their territory. Why aren't they attacking now?" Alice wondered. Valerie could only nod blindly, as she had never researched about the mysteries of the deep ocean before.

"Don't tell me this isn't their territory?" Alice snapped her fingers. Valerie jumped up. "That makes sense. But if this isn't their territory, then whose is it?" she asked. "Mermen never venture into any places which is not their territory, but why are they here now?" Alice added.

"Hah! That is a simple answer! They're my slaves, you see! And I am going to capture you too to make you my slaves!" a voice bellowed. An Aqua Demon appeared and stomped towards them, firing strong water blasts. A man appeared from the shadows and commanded, "make lunch of them, my servants!"

On cue, the mermen and the Aqua Demon flew forward. Alice stared with a frightening look. "We're in trouble."

_**Battleon **_

"The werewolves have stopped attacking! They are confused with their leader gone!" Artix remarked. "Yeah, but don't forget the vampires!" Warlic said. "Yeah, right. I almost forgot. Wait, where did all the bloodsuckers go?" Artix looked around. There wasn't a single vampire in sight.

"They ran into Battleon while we were distracted, Mr. Paladin. Nimrod can't handle them alone. I'm going over now. Teleportation!" Warlic vanished into thin air.

"What do we do with all the werewolves? Shove them all into the Guardian Tower Jail Cell?" Artix asked. Suddenly, a badly wounded guardian staggered up. "Guardian… Tower… destroyed… by Vampireslayers from the Light Wing… Slayer… Organization… Uhh…" the guardian fell down.

"What?! They demolished the tower?" Artix shouted. "Yeah… I was the only guardian to escape… alive…" the guardian mumbled. "I know what we'll do with all these werewolves." Wolfwing cut in. "When a Were-King is destroyed; the one who destroyed the Were-King is the new Were-King. So, I hereby make myself ruler of the werewolves." Wolfwing bellowed.

On cue, all of the werewolves bowed to their new leader. "Alrighties, fellas'! To Battleon! Stop the vampires from wrecking Battleon!" Wolfwing roared, and the werewolves charged forward. "Nice one, werepyre." Artix grinned, as he carried E's body. The paladin hopped onto the werepyre and they took off, keeping a slight distance behind the werewolves.

_**Willow Creek**_

"Get out, filthy creature." Troomore said, as he kicked Flip off the Light Wing Slayer T-Helicopter. Flip was bounded in tight ropes. Troomore hauled him over to the HQ. "Leader, I've brought back the junior vampire as promised." Troomore bowed to Light as he offered the trapped vampire to the Vampireslayer Leader.

"Good work, Troomore." Light said. Enelope, who was standing beside Light, kicked the vampire harshly. "Can we lure in the wizard vampire with this vampire, L:eader?" Troomore eyed Light, who nodded.

"Phase 4 has been completed."

**(A/N) I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. **


End file.
